Another Halloween Story
by barneynigella
Summary: It's all hallows eve but is all as it should be inside the world Famous Chocolate Factory or are some Oompa Loompa's causing trouble again they seem to do so well and are they singing again. You don't have to of read Cara and the Chocolate Factory or One Year Later but there is a small link to them at the end. Hope you enjoy Please leave me a review, have a happyxxxxxIOwnnothingxxx


**A/N Just a short one shot my Dad gave me the idea but of course me being me I had to put a twist you don't need to have read Cara and the Chocolate factory or One Year Later but there is a small link to them xxx Please Please I an begging you leave me a review xxx I want to say a big thank you to my Dad for giving me inspiration I used his ideas and put my own twist on thingsxxx **

_Summary: It's all hallows eve but is all as it should be inside the world Famous Chocolate Factory or are some Oompa Loompa's causing trouble again they seem to do so well and are they singing again. You don't have to of read Cara and the Chocolate Factory or One Year Later but there is a small link to them at the end. Hope you enjoy Please leave me a review, have a happy Halloween and I don't own anything and I never will._

The factory was running as usual or so Willy thought. He hadn't seen much of his beloved Oompa Loompa's lately they always seemed busy and kept exchanging shifty looks but nothing more was thought of it. They also kept humming little tunes to them selves, it was a little off putting to say the least but then Willy Wonka was not an ordinary man.

It was nearly Halloween, one of the most busy times of the year for the factory, and as usual Willy was trying to come up with the new perfect Halloween candy, just like every year. He was suddenly called as something had gone wrong some where in the factory although most problems could be fixed by Oompa Loompa's and he wondered why he even stayed here, but at moments life he realised they still needed him and that gave him a warm feeling inside.

After he had left the Oompa Loompa starting singing a familiar tune they sang whenever there boss left. There was Willy Wonka a man with a big heart and a tiny stupid brain.

Oompa, Loompa, doom-pa-dee-do

I have a perfect puzzle for you

Oompa, Loompa, doom-pa-dee-dee

If you are wise, you'll listen to me

The poor fool doesn't have a clue

Better look out we're gonna murder you

He doesn't know what we Oompa Loompa's can do

You'll be in a chocolate bar, with a good chew

I don't like the look of it

Oompa, Loompa, doom-pa-dee-da

If you are greedy, you will go far

You better bid the world adieu

Like the Oompa Loompa doom-pa-dee-do

Oompa, Loompa, doom-pa-dee-do

I have another puzzle for you

Oompa, Loompa, doom-pa-da-dee

If you are wise, you'll listen to me

Better watch out we're worse than the Dark Lord

And pretty soon you'll be eating your Aunt Maude

Once you taste the next soon be

You will

become our zombie

No one will survive

Oompa, Loompa, doom-pa-dee-da

If you are greedy, you will go far

You better bid the world adieu

Like the Oompa Loompa doom-pa-dee-do

With an evil smirk they went back to work. When there master took them in they saw the good in his heart and worked for that. They waited til the chocolate was being sold world wide as they knew it would thanks to the fortune teller they had as part of the tribe.

This is what they had planned all along, world domination and it was now possible thanks to one incredibly stupid idiot who believed the act they put on. Now the idiot was leaving them alone for so much time there plans were coming on faster than thought and by Halloween they would be in control of everything. 2 weeks and they would orders from no one.

They had started there plans early by killing people and putting there different body parts in the different candies. For example Chocolate hearts contain actual hearts and chewy nuts ... well you get the idea.

Once a person tastes another human they either go zombie like or they just die instantly. It still wasn't clear why each person had one of these 2 reactions but these reactions are what the Oompa Loompa's were working with.

Devil's Night/Mischief Night how right the name was the night before Halloween chocolate with a soft centre, one bite and you go like zombie and try to eat peoples flesh although the Oompa Loompa would be in complete control. Then there was the chewing gum as soon as you started chewing on it you exploded. Well lets be honest the Oompa Loompa's have no use for a world full of useless humans who have damaged the world so much already.

The stupid candy maker kept getting in the way but then they just kept causing accidents to get him out of there way.

As it was Halloween it was the easiest way to spread sweets around. People guzzled down their candy like there was no tomorrow, although for most of them there would be no tomorrow anyway. Then the screams started and they didn't end. The Oompa Loompa's smirked evilly once again. Willy Wonka had been drugged that day so he was out of the way they were going to kill him later but first they wanted him to see what his candies we doing.

By morning Willy Wonka was the last human on earth who wasn't dead or mad. By this time though Willy Wonka had woke up and had indeed seen the damage his candies had done and it broke his heart to see his beloved candy abused in such a way. Then one of the Oompa Loompa's walked towards him with a knife in hand and plunged into his heart and ...

Willy woke up in an empty bed still hoping that his real nightmare: Life, would end. He looked around his room looking for any sign of anyone and one person in particular he looked for but she was not there. She had not been there for months since the wedding but still he woke up every night looking for her. He thought that once he had seen her standing by the door smiling and she stood there she walked towards him smiling he could hear her sweet singing once again. He missed her so much he was happy just to look at her and hear her singing but then he had an urge just to hold her in his arms once again but when he reached for her she vanished and he was left alone again.


End file.
